Universos Paralelos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Skam France] [...] —Te equivocas, porque hay muchos otros Lucas y muchos otros Eliott, en otros universos paralelos que están juntos, ahora mismo. [...] (Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant) /AU/OoC/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Skam France y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **Muchos AU, OoC y no sé qué más.

* * *

**Universos Paralelos **

**...**

_Universo n° 279 _

**.**

**Bus**

**.**

—¿Me lo dices en serio? —dice Lucas al subir al bus.

Manon se acomoda a su lado, sujetándose de la misma barra que Lucas y le sonríe, pero en su mirada puede ver que no está bromeando en lo más mínimo.

—Te lo juro —asiente Manon—. Emma estaba bastante ebria, ¿Yann no te lo contó?

Lucas se ríe, negando con la cabeza y se lamenta internamente el no haber ido a esa fiesta. Cuando una persona lo atropella para pasar por el llenísimo pasillo del bus, Lucas hace una mueca y mira la espalda del individuo mal.

He allí la razón más grande por la cual odia viajar en bus.

—No entiendo cómo a ti nunca te chocan —se queja.

Manon solo mantiene su sonrisa y se encoje de hombros, un tanto divertida. Cuando el bus frena de golpe, tanto Manon como Lucas se balancean, pero solamente Lucas tiene la mala suerte de soltarse de la barra y caer sentado sobre el regazo de la persona sentada enfrente suyo.

—Mierda —susurra avergonzado.

Siente una mano en su espalda, su rostro arde al notar la poca distancia entre su rostro y el del chico que lo sostiene. El chico sobre el cual ha caído, tiene ojos lindos y una sonrisa amable, es atractivo y por alguna razón, Lucas se siente nervioso de repente.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus miradas no se han desviado en ningún momento y sus ojos empiezan a picarle un poco, se siente extraño, como si lo demás ahora mismo no importara.

—Sí.

El silencio que se vuelve a formar entre ellos es cómodo, y el murmullo característico del bus parece inexistente. Cuando Manon hace un ruidito, llamando se atención, Lucas se sobresalta ligeramente y nota que lleva todo ese corto tiempo sonriendo.

Se siente como un idiota.

Las manos le hormiguean, aun siente el nerviosismo recorrerlo cuando se pone de pie y vuelve a estar a lado de Manon. Aun así, realmente su mirada no se aparta del chico castaño, y el pensamiento de que la sonrisa del desconocido es bonita no desaparece de su mente.

—Lo siento —dice al sonreír un poco apenado.

El chico de mirada misteriosa mira por la ventanilla, se pone de pie y le sonríe de vuelta, de esa forma que a Lucas – en esos pocos minutos – le recuerda demasiado al gato sonriente.

—No importa —dice antes de alejarse hasta la puerta y bajarse.

Cuando Lucas vuelve su vista al frente, puede notar sobre el asiento anteriormente ocupado una billetera, no le sorprende encontrar el documento del chico alto una vez que agarra la cartera.

—¿Qué? —pregunta en cuanto nota la penetrante mirada de Manon.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Manon no termina de gustarle, y la mirada en sus ojos pica la curiosidad de Lucas, parece como si Manon acabara de descubrir algo maravilloso.

—Nada.

Lucas le cree tanto a Manon como las ganas que tiene de tener una relación con Daphy, pero se la deja pasar para seguir mirando un poco más la foto en el objeto entre sus manos.

_Eliott Demaury._

¿Cómo diablos alguien puede salir tan bien en una foto para esas cosas? Es una verdadera locura, pero quizás, deba ir, devolverle personalmente sus cosas a Eliott y, de paso, robarle el secreto.

No es un mal plan.

* * *

**.**

_¿Cómo no está el sector de Skam France aún? Alguien debería pedirla, y si mi inglés no fuera mierda lo pediría yo. En fin, estoy sufriendo mucho ultimamente ¡y no logro ver los clips de ayer! Así que nada, solo ando pasando el rato._

_Esta historia la estoy por publicar en mi cuenta de Wattpad y en cuanto tenga una computadora a mano, veré si logro subirla a Ao3 (al pedo tengo la cuenta allí ). Si les gustó, genial. Comentarios, consejos o lo que me arrojen, lo recibo si es de buenas formas. ¡Chaito!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Skam France y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **Muchos AU, OoC y no sé qué más.

* * *

**Universos Paralelos**

**...**

_Universo_ n° 8

**.**

**Eterno**

**.**

Eliott sonríe, sus ojos claros brillan y prende su cámara, la enfoca, buscando el mejor ángulo para sacar la fotografía más perfecta posible. Tiene que ser capaz de retratar en una sola toma la perfección de la que es testigo, más que nada, porque si Lucas lo descubre es capaz de esconderle la cámara y borrar cada toma.

Y para Eliott, cada momento en el que Lucas es feliz, es único.

En esos momentos en los cuales Lucas no le pone atención, Eliott baja su cámara y controla las últimas fotografías que ha tomado, orgulloso de cada toma. Quizás él no sea bueno dibujando, pero ha aprendido a retratar con el delicado arte de la fotografía; cuando enfoca su cámara una vez más, Lucas mira en su dirección, con una de esas bonitas sonrisas que tanto ama pintada en el rostro.

Sin importar cuantas veces capture a Lucas con su cámara, Eliott se enamora de cada retrato como la primera vez. Así, como se enamora de Lucas un poco más, cada vez que están juntos.

Además, tener a un sonriente Lucas con flores de fondo, junto con los rayos del atardecer bañándolo, es algo malditamente hermoso. Y sí, Eliott está sonriendo como un idiota.

¿Cómo se puede ser así de feliz solo con esto?

* * *

**.**

_Marsha, esto es jodidamente corto._

_Bien, esta idea en realidad no estaba planeada como Marsha manda, no pasaba de Eliott fotografiando a Lucas y no pensaba escribirla porque no lograba desarrollarla (y eso se nota, sí) . Per__o entonces ayer, estando libre en el cole, me puse a buscar qué carajos era "La vi en rose", encontre la canción, leí el primer párrafo y pensé que era una señal._

_En fin, tal vez en algún momento publique la idea más desarrollada aparte y todos seamos felices. Por ahora no. Entonces, si me arrojan algo, lo recibo si es de buenas. Chaito._


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer: **Skam France y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **Muchos AU, OoC y no sé qué más.

* * *

**Universos Paralelos**

**...**

_Universo n° 929_

**.**

**Refugio**

**.**

Lucas sube al último piso del gran edificio donde trabaja, es de noche y desde la azotea puede ver el resto de la ciudad, puede apreciar hasta a la Torre Eiffel desde lejos.

Es relajante.

El estrés y el malhumor que siente que ha acumulado durante todo el día parece abandonarlo, y una sonrisa florece en su rostro mientras respira profundamente. Cuando baja la mirada, puede ver las calles llenas de autos que le parecen hormigas con farolas; todo parece tan lejano.

—¿Lucas?

¿Puede quedarse allí para siempre?

—Lucas —se escucha lejano—. Hey.

Lucas deja de mirar las hormigas con farolas, esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y conecta su mirada con la de la persona que está a su lado. La sonrisa – que se le ha borrado unos momentos antes – regresa a su rostro casi de forma automática y lo que sea ha estado pensando antes ha quedado relegado a un segundo plano.

—Eliott.

Eliott sonríe entonces, y la noche parece volverse más brillante, más luminosa, y no tienen nada que ver con las luces que alumbran la ciudad. En el momento en que unen sus labios y se abrazan, Lucas siente la calidez rodearlo y su corazón latir con fuerza.

Es malditamente feliz.

—Hoy Basile besó a Daphy —dice sin dejar mirar a Eliott—. Ella le dio tal bofetada, que me dolió hasta a mí.

Cuando Eliott se ríe a carcajadas, las comisuras de los labios de Lucas suben un poquito más y todo está bien, si Eliott está a su lado, puede bajar de la azotea.

—Te amo.

Eliott es su salvavidas. Y él, el de Eliott.

* * *

**.**

_Entre cosas que no le interesan a nadie: me quemé con aceite. Por ende, esto salió de cierto clip y de que me duele el brazo._

_Lo que me arrojen, que sea de buena manera. Adiós._


End file.
